


Can't you see how you make us feel

by Robinslayer



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robinslayer/pseuds/Robinslayer
Summary: "Bruce is an ashole!" I yell" Tim I have known that for years" Jason replied"What's he been an ass about this time?" Dick asked"And do you want me to punch him in the face?" Barbara askeda collection of bruce just basically being an ass to everyone and how they feel/react and what they do to bruce in turn





	1. Chapter 1

It's a normal day for the bat family well as normal as a day for them can be anyway Jason dick and Barbara are in the library Damian and Stephanie were watching Alfred in the kitchen bruce was in his office and cassie and huntress were having a massive water fight outside

Tim's p.o.v

Bruce is an ashole!" I yell walking into the library 

" Tim I have known that for years" Jason replied 

"What's he been an ass about this time?" Dick asked

"And do you want me to punch him in the face?" Barbara asked to

I laugh "thanks for the offer Barbara but right now id rather Jason shoots bruce with his guns or huntress shoot him with an arrow in told it hurts worse then a bullet" I say 

" do you want us to? " Jason asks getting a gun ready 

"I'm seriously considering it" I reply 

"What did he do?" Dick asks again 

i took a deep breath

"I saw him working on some files in the cave then he called the leauge he said I was compromised and associated with the enemy because he is pissed I reunited with Jason before the rest of you in his head Jason is a monster wearing his dead sons face he also made out Jason was insane completely wonder woman is coming tomorrow to take us away" I say nervously

" don't worry if we can't talk him out of it then the three of us will leave tonight go to my place in bludhaven " dick says also

"I vote we stick Alfred on him and if that fails we get cassie and H hyper and set them on bruce" Barbara says 

"I'm all for the first part" I say 

"But the second is a fucking nightmare look you know I am not Bruce's biggest fan but H and Cass hyper isn't that a bit much" Jason mentions 

" only if plan Alfred fails " Barbara says 

"Deal" we all agree


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred p.o.v

I was having a wonderful time with master Damian making cookies in the kitchen and checking on the girls now and again when I hear a door slam 

Ah master Bruce has had an argument with one of the children again 

"Can we make chocolate cookies next alfared?" Damian asked 

" of course we can young master" I say fiddling his hair 

I prepare the imngredients when master dick master Jason master Tim and miss Barbara burst into the room 

"What do you guys want?" Damian asked annoyed 

master Damian uses annoyance and aggression to put up a front of superiority He is only really himself with me master Bruce mistress Cassandra and miss huntress I will really have to ask her what her name is sometimes 

"Have you heard what bruce is planning little d?" Dick asked

" no I have been in the kitchen with pennyworth most of the day" Damian said like dick was an idiot 

"He is sending me and Jason away tomorrow!" Tim freaked 

" Calm Down Timbers" Jason said 

I internally chuckled at the nickname 

"I'm sure he won't" I reassure master Tim 

" i saw him in the phone with wonder woman he said I was compromised and Jason was insane" Tim cried 

Master bruce this is the last straw Jason has been through a lot most of it bruce doesn't know Jason has a right to be a little crazy and God knows what tourture he was put through when he came back 

I storm into master Bruce's study with the others close behind 

"Master bruce I know of journalism for masters Tim and Jason and if you make them leave then I will leave to" I say angrily 

Bruce needs to learn how to teach his children fair 

"Whatever Alfred I can have you replaced in a few days" bruce said 

"Who would want to come work for you" I say and walk away 

He thinks I won't leave but I will 

"Co!e to my place with me Tim and may Alfie for a couple weeks till things calm down" master dick pleads 

" very well" I say and gather my things 

"Take care of miss huntress and mistress cassie master Damian" I say 

" i will" Damian vowed

And that night I left wayne manor with all my grandsons but one of bruce couldn't be a good father to them I was more than happy to step up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me 
> 
> *hides behind jason*


	3. Chapter 3

Cassies p.o.v

Alfared gone?

Because of bruce!

This is not happening

I pick up my phone and call huntress

"Here" I say 

"Now?" Huntress asked sounding tired 

" Yes" I reply she can sleep later 

"45 minutes" huntress tells me

" Ok" I say turning off my phone 

Damian walks in with three large plastic cups one black one green one purple 

"Thanks" I say 

Looks like Damian is in on the plan as well 

Then I go into the kitchen to raid the stockpile of fizzy pop we are gonna need it we are gonna need all of it 

 

Huntress p.o.v

Wonder what is wrong with cass 

I had just got back of a 9 hour patrol when she called them i came straight here 

I stumble as I go up the steps to the front door 

She better have caffine waiting for me 

Before I even have a chance to knock on the door Damian opens it grabs my arm and takes me to the living room when I see the fizzy I smile 

"What's the occasion" I say 

" Bruce" Cass says firmly 

"Is an ashole? I figured that out a long time ago" I say 

"He made alfared Tim and Jason leave" Damian says quietly 

"Right that's it" I say sending a text and getting a pink cup ready 

"Who did you text?" Damian asked 

" Barbara we are going to get here to join our hyper parade then we are gonna show bruce just how much he really needs Alfred " I say with a mischievous smile 

I should invite Stephanie as well 

God 

Jason must be running of on me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A happier chapter 
> 
> I hope you enjoy 
> 
> *accepts bat cookie*


	4. Bruce

Bruce p.o.v

Alfred has not really left that stint last night was just that a stunt

I truly believe what I say 

Jason is insane he needs help them he can be my son again 

Tim on the other hand I don't know why he sticks up for Jason he is clearly preventing Jason from getting the help he needs 

I admit when I called Diana I may have overxaggerated some parts 

Still I wonder what Alfred has made for breakfast 

I was not prepared

I don't think anyone could be 

Damian was dancing to music wildly he had way to much energy Barbara kept running all over the place doing flips 

And

Just don't get me started on Stephanie and Cass 

I turn around and come face to face with huntress who is hanging upside down over the door 

Not gonna lie that scared me 

Then they all decide to play indoor tag 

Alfared how do you cope?

I run back to my office 

Looks like i need to make a phone call


	5. Chapter 5

Dicks p.o.v

It's lovely having everyone at my apartment it's just a shame Damian and Cass couldn't come to 

It's late but I'm to happy to sleep 

I walk around checking in everyone 

Alfred is asleep that's good he could use some rest I go to check on Tim but find the room he was in empty

"Tim?" I ask looking around the empty room and going into the balcony just to check if he is there he is not i run around wildly looking for Tim 

I barge into Jason's room 

"Jason i cant find..." My voice trails off 

in front of me is the cutest sight ever 

Tim is asleep hanging on to Jason with a firm grip and a smile on his face 

"Domt tell anyone about this ever" Jason says sleepily falling asleep again I quietly creep out the room 

It's so nice to see those two getting along 

I climb into my own bed and ponder how long it will be before bruce calls 

I say without Alfred to keep Cass calm around three days

But if huntress and Stephanie are involved 

Then Then call would come in a matter of hours 

I roll over and try to get some sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update


	6. Chapter 6

Tim's p.o.v

I wake up and roll over only to hear a groan I open my eyes in shock then I remember 

I came into Jason's room last night I had a nightmare 

I blame at the clock it's 11 am 

Who would be calling ?

I pull myself out of bed and walk towards the cursed object that woke me up debating in weather or not to smash it to prices 

I sigh

And pick up the phone 

"Ello?" I mumble sleepily in into the phone 

" Tim is Alfred there please I need too know now! " Bruce's panicked voice came over the phone 

I debate hanging up but bruce is my dad 

"He's asleep" I tell bruce firmly 

"Wake him up then" bruce demanded

" No" I say bluntly 

"what?" Bruce asked shocked 

" why should i? " I begin to put the phone down but what bruce is saying catches my attention 

"Tim in sorry ok I wasn't being fair I'm sorry Tim i was wrong" bruce says sincerely

i freeze in shock being out my phone and put bruce on speaker and hit voice record 

"I can't hear you" I tease

"I said I was wrong and I'm sorry " Bruce repeated 

I smile and stop the voice recording 

"Ok I'll tel alfared you called" I say 

"Thank you so much tim" bruce replied 

"When he wakes up and after we have brunch!" I yell sla! making the phone down not giving him a chance to reply 

Payback as small as it may be is still sweet


	7. Chapter 7

Bruce's p.o.v

I have really done I this time haven't I ?

I sigh and put telephone down relaxing back into my chair when there was a knock at the door 

"Come in" I groaned holding my head 

Huntress walked in boldly and say down 

"Sugar rush wore off yet?" I ask laughing 

she groans 

"The others are still hyper and btw I only had one glass of lemonade" she says

" what can I help you with? " I ask friendly

"When they come back bruce rebuild your family don't be an asshole" huntress stated cutting straight to the chase

" what do you mean? " I ask confused

"No team no leauge no arkham just you alfared and your children" she says 

I nod sort of understanding

"And don't try to make things like they were before accept them as they are now" huntress gives me advice and walks out the room 

Maybe she is right

I should not blame Tim 

I should not be mad at alfared

And maybe 

Just maybe 

I should accept Jason as the person he is now and not judge him by the person he was before 

I turn my chair to face the window

Huntress has given me a lot to think about


	8. Chapter 8

Damian p.o.v

Humtress walked out of fathers office 

"How did it go?" I ask 

" i was very deep he is probably brooding over what I said right now " huntress replied 

I noded and gestured for her to be quiet she followed me downstairs where we had turned the living room into the perfect cinema 

" a scary movie" Cass said 

"With blood" Stephanie agreed Barbara chuckled 

The girls like me and huntress to see them as super girly 

But humtress is not replied instead she walks in and sits down 

"Walking dead marathon ?" She asks 

then sound the girls make hurts my ears and I see huntress holding her head 

"Ok ok you girls in love with Daryl and Rick let's get this show on the road" huntress said putting the movie on 

I sit next to her 

Then her phone goes off it is on super dark so the light won't distract anyone 

She shows me then message 

 

Hiya h were coming home tomorrow don't know what you said to bruce but he called like two minutes ago to apologise

Good job 

Love you always Tim 

 

She pulls a face at the message 

 

But that is not what is bothering us we both know if things go South bruce is going to blame huntress and in her words go all 'super asshole' on her 

 

I turn my attention to the show 

And it's not that bad actually


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of dick and Jason being brothers 
> 
> Sorry this chapter is so short

Jason's p.o.v

"Go back to the manor!?" I yelled 

"Yes" dick told me 

"and they say I'm crazy..." I mumbled 

then I was pulled into a signature dick Grayson hug 

"Ribs" I managed to pant and he eased up a bit 

"Jay you are not crazy ok we love you but if we hear you call yourself crazy one more time Alfred will be very unhappy got it?" dick said 

i nod 

Nothing worse than a upset alfared 

Then we gather our things and go meet Tim and alfared

 

Then begin the long drive back to Gotham


	10. Chapter 10

Huntress p.o.v

"They are in the way back they will be here in a few hours" I whisper to Damian who nods 

I turn back to the tv and see Daryl shoot a zombie in the head he has a nice crossbow but its size is inconvenient and he has to use a lot of strength to pull the string back 

Then the credits come in and I get up to change the disc when I do I have an idea 

"I doing think we have got bruce back enough for being an asshole" I say

Barbara face lights up it is like she can hear what I am thinking 

I send a quick text to Tim letting him know our plan and get an laughing and an ok emoji in turn 

I put in the second disc and turn off the lights the others are going to need to learn about the world of zombies while I hit the store for supplies 

Get ready bruce the zombie apocalypse is coming to your door 

Yeah it's official I definitely hang out with Jason to much 

As I step out the store I text Jason to tell him to come as a zombie i get a cool emoji in turn I then send a message to Barbara telling her to get the others hyper again and wear bruce out so he will be super tired and believe what is going on 

 

Zombie pranking the best form of revenge 

I have definitely been watching to much walking dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last line is actually truth in real life


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry writers block

Jason's p.o.v

Tim shows me the texts from huntress 

"I am so up for that!" I yell getting my phone out and texting zatana 

turns out she does have a specialised zombie spell 

This is gonna be epic 

We arrive at the manor and it looks like something out of a horror movie 

"Young masters I am going shopping and spending the night with my neice don't get into trouble while I am gone" alfared informs us

"We wont!" I yell as he drives away 

we are not just going to get in trouble we are going to get in major trouble

 

1 new message from zatana 

Be there in 5


	12. Chapter 12

Zatana p.o.v

I'll have to admit I was nervous when Jason text me and told me what he had planned but that was before he told me what bruce has done 

Bruce can you just not be an asshole for like 5 minutes?

Is that to much to ask 

"tropelet!" I yell and end up outside wayne manor

I'm actually surprised that worked without me backlighting the name of the place I wanted to teleport to 

I scream when I see the manor then laugh cassie Jason and huntress clearly had a hand in this 

"Zee!" Dick called running up to me and giving me a hug 

" Calm down dick" I tell him rolling my eyes 

"Good to see you" Tim tells me 

" Thanks" I say 

I see Cass and hug her super tight no words were needed 

"Hey girl" Stephanie called clearly calming down after a sugar rush 

"Fizzy?" I ask shaking my head 

" Yup" Barbara replied and we politely nod at each other 

Then I see Jason I stand there hugging him for like 5 minutes then I punch him 

"I don't hear from you for 3 days i thought something had happens to you!" I yell  
At Jason 

"Sorry" Jason replied hugging me 

then huntress walks out the house and I full on run hug her and we both go to the floor 

"What the?" She asks 

i don't care I hug her 

"Glad your alive hon now don't ever do that to me again you here" I give her my best glare 

She rolls her eyes 

"Yes mom" huntress says sarcastically

I look around close my eyes and focus 

"Etaerc a eibmoz espylacopa or eseht elpoep gnikil taht lliw tac as yeht tnaw can ylno tsal 84 sruoh"

 

"I'm not even going to pretend to understand that" Jason said 

"Its done" I inform them 

" tropelet! " I call and disappear

I hope they know what they are doing


	13. Chapter 13

Bruce p.o.v?

I am woken up by screaming, it startled me so bad I fall out of my chair

Then the screm comes again 

It sounds like Barbara but she never screams 

I charge out the office and run down the stairs only to land flat on my face 

This is what happens when you don't have coffee I remind myself then stand up and finish hoping down the stairs 

Barbara is running at a speed the flash would be impressed with and charges straight into me 

"Bruce come on!" She says

helping me up and heddimg for the cave I hear the sound of floorboards creaking and I run after her to tell her it's nothing when I stand next to her she goes pale 

"Dont look behind you" she tells me

but as the lift doors close I catch site of a mob in the manor and I'm confused as the lift hurtles down to the cave 

Tim is sat in his gear in the batcomputer chair 

Dick is sitting on top of the weapons table dealing with his sticks

Damian is sat in a chair sharpening her sword and Stephanie and Cass are putting on their costumes Barbara goes to join them 

"Dick" i say nodding to my eldest 

Dick smiles knowing I was not mad at him 

Then he gets up to go talk to Tim

"Where are the others?" I ask

Tim shrugs 

"I have no idea where huntress is father" Damian said coldly 

" Jason is here! " Tim yelled opening the door for their brother 

He gets of his motorcycle and Tim closes the door

"What up peeps" Jason says 

I put my hand to my face at least this is one of his more fun crazy moments not a murderous one 

He goes to talk to the girls but then he groans and passes out 

"He's been bit" Stephanie says shocked 

The rest of us crowd around and sure enough there is a bite Mark on my son and it looks infected 

I go to put on my batman suit 

I can't help but think 

Is this a punishment because I was an ass to Jay and now I have to lose him again?

I ignore my mind 

I am bruce Wayne there is no way I'm a pain in the ass


	14. Chapter 14

Jason's p.o.v

"Where you really bit?" Stephanie asked me concerned 

" yeah but not by a zombie" i inform them 

They look confused 

"I was bit by a dog" I admit and they burst out laughing 

" the big bad red hood defeated by a dog" dick teases me

"Shut up golden boy" I yell dick

" bet is was a terrifying dog" Barbara teased 

"It was" I reply 

They laugh again 

"It was huntresse's dog" I inform them

The laughter stops instantly 

"Damn" cass says and I smile 

"Where is huntress?" I ask 

" don't know" Damian admitted 

"Whatever lets make the most of our two day zombie apocalypse and make bruce feel super guilty" I say 

"You realise he will still be an ass after this" Barbara states 

"Maybe maybe not" Tim says 

"Shh bruce is comming" Cass whisperd


	15. Chapter 15

Bruce's p.o.v

I walk towards the others my focus on Jason 

"How are you feeling?" I ask 

he rolls his eyes at me 

"Well I'm not dead so...great" Jason says smiling 

Damian laughs but stops when I glare at him 

"You have to see this" Tim informs us and I pick Jason up and carry him to the bat computer 

It's huntress outside the gcpd she has a sword and a tom of zombies are nearby 

I turn off the screen

Everyone looks at me 

"She is not family let her die" I yell them 

Normally I would never do this but I have to put the saftey of my family first my true family anyway I take one of Jason's guns put a single bullet in it and stash it in my belt 

Jason will not turn to one of those things and risk my family's lives but for now he can stay


	16. Chapter 16

Huntress p.o.v

I'm gonna be honest I totally feel like a badass right now I see the camera in front of me deactivate so I know it's ok to go 

"Leave go to the pool of something and awesome job" I tell the zombies 

With how they were at the manor earlier yes I saw that I thought something went wrong with zatana's spell but surprisingly the zombies listens to me one even waved bye

I got to work emptying blood packs on the street and smashing cars 

What it's the apocalypse nobody's gonna arrest me 

I then process into Jason's safehouse nearby I don't even want to know where these corpses came from I hope they are a gift from z 

I drag them into the street and place them all over the place randomly and empty some more blood on the street 

I then hotwire a few cars and crash them 

Just to be clear 

I am no hero 

And I'm having the most fun ever right now 

I look at my phone 

I had a message from Jason 

(JASON) DON'T THINK IT'S WORKIMG 

(ME) I TOLD YOU

(JASON) I KNOW OK 

(ME)/JUST CHILL 

(JASON) WUU2?

(ME) CRASHING CARS :)

(JASON) TYPICAL ;) WISH I COULD JOIN YOU 

 

I smile and start to reply just as I do a truck barrels down the street It's not gonna stop

It's crash point?

Right where I'm standing


	17. Chapter 17

Dicks p.o.v

I can't believe Jason got bit by huntresse's dog hell I didn't even know she had one 

"Dick!" Bruce called 

" Yeah" I responded walking over to him 

Bruce lowerd his voice 

"If Jason turns use this if anyone tries to stop you stab them" bruce says quietly handing me a knife 

What a ass

I head over to the others who are crowded around jason

"Guys there is something I need to tell you..."

__________________________________________________________________

nobody's p.o.v

Across Gotham Alfred pemnyworth watches the zombies that crowd the street surprisingly they don't bite anyone 

Alfared wasn't staying with his neice he hoped everyone would sort things out 

As alfared walked a van shot down the street and crashed into a young girl...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will huntress be ok?
> 
> Was Jason actually bit by a dog?


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late my internet was down

Huntress p.o.v

What? 

The actual fuck?

My aching body tells me what happend before my brain does 

The truck 

At least it was white 

I shakiky stand up and see Alfred running towards me 

I quickly send zatana a text telling her to call off the spell then put my phone in my pocket 

"Miss Huntress!" Alfared yells 

" I'm fine alf" I reassure him 

"You most certainly are not" Alfred retorts looking at me 

" it's only blood" i respond 

However alfared pays no attention and walks me to a car which he drives back to the manor 

Shit....


	19. Chapter 19

Bruce's p.o.v

I decide to use the city cameras to find the zombies surprisingly I can't find any maybe Dr fate for rid of them or something

I hear a car pull up in front of the manor and race in my barman gear to meet it 

"Alfared!" I yell hugging the man tight 

i never realised how much I needed him till now 

"Master bruce" alfared responds nodding 

Then I notice huntress getting out the car damn I was hoping the zombies killed her 

"Great to see you to bruce" she says sarcastically rolling her eyes 

" what is going on" I demand 

 

2 hours later 

"You started a zombie apocalypse endangerd innocent people for what!" I yell at all the teens 

" to prove you are a selfish egotistical asshole who needs to be cut down to size! " huntres s yells back 

Gotta give her credit she's got balls 

"And to prove you only care about golden boy and demon spawn" Jason spoke up 

Just then the bat signal shines 

"We will continue this later dick Damian come with me Barbara be out tech support" I command walking off 

I did care about them 

I cared about Jason when he was my son not who he is now 

I cared about Tim before he palled up with Jason 

I coped with Stephanie for Tim 

I care about cass

I have always disliked huntress sure she gave me advice about Jason but that just made me hate her more I wonder if I can fire her ?

And Barbara is Jim's daughter I respect her 

"That could have gone better" Tim mumbled


	20. Chapter 20

Stephanies p.o.v

"Absaloute asshole" I say as soon as bruce is out of earshot 

"Couldn't agree more" Jason responds messing with his guns 

"Ditto that" huntress says sitting down and wincing 

"You ok?" Cass asked her 

" Vans hurt like a notch but other than that I'm cool" huntress responds 

She got hit by a van and didn't tell us of course she wouldn't she's huntress and she is to godamn stubborn just like Jason 

"Maybe we should just do what bruce says" I admit signing in defeat 

" no fucking way! " huntress and Jason yelled at the same time 

I can hear Cass gigling in the background 

"Well looks like it goes back to everyone doing what bruce says and me being the rebel" Jason says with a game smile 

Huntress slaps him 

"I am no ones lapdog" huntress yelled 

"Sorry" Jason replied 

"She gets on Bruce's nerves more than you do" i tell them laughing 

Jason looks shocked and huntress is laughingand

"Really?" Jason asked in disbelief 

" Really " Cass replied

"And things go i back to how they once we're asshole b included..." Barbara wisperd

But we all knew it was only a matter of time before bruce would do something to send us over the edge ... again


	21. Chapter 21

3 weeks after

Bruce's p.o.v

Things were back to normal or at least as normal as they could get 

"See no killing" dick said sarcastically to Damian as I cut down a hanging light on a thugs head 

"Look damian" I said walking over to him and kneeling down "if we kill we are just as bad as them that is why I'm not ok with killing"

"But your fine with brain damage" Jason yelled appearing out of the shadows 

"And maiming" huntress said jumping down from the rafters 

"You two again" I groaned 

Because things had sort of gone back to normal but I was still mad at huntress I just ignored her and she ignored me it was sort of this unspoken promise and Jason well to be honest I'm starting to lose hope 

"Look bruce just hear them out" dick says but I can tel he agrees with them 

"What?" I grumble 

Jason steps forward "we need to talk" he said ominously


	22. Chapter 22

Damian's p.o.v

"Why do you need to talk to father?" I asked todd 

todd is obviously the reject robin and I am superior in every way 

"The leauge of assassins is making a move on Gotham a big one and your mom's leading the charge" huntress informed me 

one thing I like about her is that she tells you straight 

"Why?" Father asked 

" rumour has it they have just discovered the biggest Lazarus out here in gotham" todd finished 

"Bruce I know you don't like me we know you don't approve of the way we do things but regardless of what you think Jason is your son so you gonna help him or not" huntress dropped the $ 1000 dollar question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys running really low on ideas and also I'm on holiday so updates will be sparse from here


	23. Chapter 23

Hi guys it's my birthday this week so as my birthday gift to all of you i am going to add a chapter to every story I have not finished yet 

"Fine I'll help" bruce said 

"Thanks dad" Jason replied 

Bruce couldn't help but smile it was things like this that made him hope the old Jason was still in there 

"No killing right father" Damian reminded todd 

" right no killing " Bruce agreed 

Just as he said that a member of the leauge ran past before he could shoot anyone huntress shot him 

"Huntress!" Damian cried 

" what did we just discuss! " Bruce bellowed 

"Guys chill he's still alive it was a rubber bullet" huntress calmly stated 

Jason laughed 

"We hang out to much girl" Jason said happily 

"No I'm not going to use your catchphrase jason" huntress said stubbornly

"Oh my goodness gracious I've been bamboozled!" Jason cried 

Damian looked shocked 

"Yeah he actually used the word bamboozled" hunttess said to Damian as the two followed bruce to the cave 

"Wait for me!"Jason cried running to catch up


End file.
